


Something About You and Me

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: Perfection Never Looked So Good [46]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, I ship Steve and Nat with happiness and each other, Love Confessions, Neighbors, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Steve could live to one hundred years old and never tell Natasha how he feels about her. It's not his fault. He's hopelessly bad with women, but she's not going to sit around waiting for him to make the first move. Where would the fun be in that?





	1. Sweet Tart for A Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to bring back the well-known neighbor trope because it's always easy to load with fluff. And I really needed to post another Romanogers fic since I'm going to see Endgame on Sunday. If I'm still alive afterwards, I'll start writing another story for Steve and Nat later on in the week.

* * *

 

 

"Guess what I made now?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure I'll enjoy eating it." Steve stepped aside, letting Natasha come in his apartment and the smell of the sweet dessert she'd made wafted into his nostrils, tantalizing his senses.

He sniffed the aroma and nodded. "Apple is one of the ingredients?"

"Yes! You're getting good at this, Steve." She made herself comfortable on the blue couch in the living room and set the plate on the table before her.

Steve didn't hesitate to close the door and join her. His stomach was grumbling in anticipation of whatever she'd crafted in her kitchen. Baking had become one of her biggest hobbies and he'd been a willing guinea pig since she needed someone to try out her baked goodies.

"Well, I've eaten enough of your pastries to fill a bakery shop. I'm lucky to have such a fast metabolism or I wouldn't be able to fit through the door."

"You know I'd love you even if you were chunky." Natasha patted Steve's thigh and gave him a sweet smile that warned his insides.

He let out a little chuckle and felt a bit of heat rush down his spine. After being neighbors with Natasha for six years and being one of her best friends, he was used to her easy-going and flirtatious manner, but it still made him feel flustered.

"Anyway, you're the only guy I do this for, so I'd say a little compensation is in order."

"Oh? Like what, exactly?"

Natasha tugged Steve's arm, pulling him towards her so their faces met. There was a light red flush on his cheeks that didn't go unnoticed by her. She raised her eyebrow and poked his stomach.

"You could give me a kiss as a show of gratitude."

"Sounds simple enough." He shrugged and pecked her on the tip of her nose.

For a moment, she stared at him in disbelief. He had the perfect chance to lay a passionate kiss on her lips, her _lips_ , and he decided to kiss her nose. "What was that?"

"You said you wanted me to kiss you and you didn't specify where."

"But on the _nose_? That's weird."

"You mean cute." He made a silly facial expression.

She nudged him with her arm. "Shush. What did you think of my apple tart?"

"It was delicious. If you keep making these, I just might marry you."

"I'll hold you to that. It'd be nice to have a husband who I could keep up at all hours with my late night baking sessions."

He shook his head, making a tsk sound. "You keep going past midnight, I'm sure."

"Yeah, but I can't help it. Sometimes I'm struck by inspiration and I can't sleep until I create the recipe in my head. You know what that's like. After all, you're an artist. You've been drawing and painting much longer than I've been baking."

She was right. Steve had always been gifted with artistry and he made a living doing commissions for various people. He'd mostly painted portraits since he was a teenager, but had recently begun designing blueprints for buildings and drawing at art fairs every year. As expected, he had many admirers, a large percentage of them being women. He could've had his pick of the lot, but there was never any interest. In fact, not once in his whole life had Steve Rogers ever had a girlfriend.

However, there was a woman he liked years ago, before Natasha moved into his apartment complex. Her name was Peggy Carter and she could've been the exception. She liked him and he liked her, but he had been too nervous to initiate a relationship with her.

They didn't talk much now and they'd drifted apart when she moved back to England. The last Steve heard of her, she'd fallen in love with a man named Daniel Souza and they were married late last year.

From what Natasha could ascertain, Steve didn't hold any leftover feelings for Peggy and he wished her all the happiness in the world. She was grateful for that because she had designs on him herself. Being around him was always a pleasure and he brought out the best in her, made her want to be a better version of herself. That was a rare affect few people could claim to experience and she recognized the importance of it as her friendship with Steve grew.

He had a way of endearing himself to a person and he was a gentle, caring soul, yet strong and assertive when the situation called for it. Natasha believed he was one of the best men she'd ever had the privilege of knowing and the more she knew him, the more she wanted him.

The problem was he was so bad at reading a woman's tells that she was worried she'd be forty before he admitted his attraction to her - okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but Steve _was_ too slow to speak when it came to these kind of things. He may have never said anything, but she could sense an attraction. She'd taken sociology in college after all and she'd always been a careful observer of people.

Sometimes he'd get this heated look in his eyes when their eyes met. His baby blues had met hers on more than one occasion and they shocked her with the fire behind them. It was smoldering, a blink and you miss it thing, only shared between them when they were alone. But it was real and she wanted more of it. 

After spending countless nights trying to figure out a plan to tell Steve how she felt about him, Natasha decided to just let it happen casually. This was the perfect night since they agreed to have a Tolkien film fest today. Those movies were long and she had no doubt they'd end up relaxing on his couch, possibly in each other's personal space without thinking about it. 

 _And when I sense he's at his most comfortable, I'll direct his attention towards me and kiss him. Hopefully, he'll forget about the movie and enjoy **me** instead. _Natasha was taking a bit of a gamble, but she knew Steve too well to believe he'd push her away and not reciprocate her affections. He was the kind of man who needed a nudge, so she was coming with a big one. Tonight, she was determined to get her man.

 


	2. In Serious Like

Natasha chewed her bottom lip and looked at Steve for a moment. There was roughly thirty minutes left before The Fellowship of The Ring ended and she still hadn't made her move. She wasn't hesitant because she was afraid of rejection, but she'd fantasized about telling him how she felt a million times in her head and she was nervous because this was the first time she'd ever confessed to a man that she liked him.

And this wasn't merely a 'like him enough to make out with him' thing, but a serious 'you're the sweetest, most perfect man I've known and if I don't make you mine, I will spend the rest of my life regretting it' kind of like. In short, the like Natasha had for Steve could very well become a love deep enough to turn into married love.

It was a scary concept since she'd never had a boyfriend. All of her friends thought she was crazy because of that, but it was true. Yes, she had her fair share of crushes, but that was all. Her career as a ballerina was more important than her love life - well, lack thereof - for years until she met Steve. After being a part of his life for the past few years, she realised that just being one of his best friends wasn't enough. She wanted more, a _lot_ more.

As she predicted, they wound up sprawled together on Steve's big couch, legs entwined with her upper torso lying on top of his. Their chests were pressed together so she could feel the strong beat of his heart. It was a comfortable embrace and the perfect position to distract him from the movie.

_Damn it, Romanoff. You need to make a move, so do it already!_

Natasha clenched her hands briefly and then she raised her palm to smooth Steve's chest in a gentle motion. He began to stir and his eyes flicked at her briefly, a look of curiosity in his eyes, but his attention was diverted back to the film again.

_I guess I need to be less subtle._

Natasha shifted her position at his side until she was lying completely on top of him. This action brushed their pelvises against each other and she fought the urge to moan in delight.

Steve's eyes widened and now the movie was forgotten as his attention was fully on her. "N-Nat, what are you doing?"

"Something I should have done ages ago." She leaned down and slanted her lips over his, careful to be gentle since this was sprung on him so quickly.

The blond's eyes bulged open and he lie there in shock. Natasha's breasts were squished against his chest and she slowly placed her hands on either side of his face, holding him still as she kissed him.

At first, he had no idea what to do. He felt like someone had set him on fire and his brain was screaming at him to hurry up and kiss her back. She started to pull away, but he tugged her back down, finally responding to the affection, moving his lips with hers and sliding his hands down her back, but halting before he reached her backside.

Natasha eventually did have to pull away so she could breathe. Her pink lips were plump from the kissing and a reddish flush spread on her face. Jokingly, she said "Come on, Steve. If a woman is lying on top of you and kissing you, you pretty much have permission to touch her ass."

"I'll remember that. I just didn't want to take any chances with you."

"Very considerate. I just love how gentlemanly you are. It's so _sexy_." She nuzzled her nose against his and pecked his jaw. "I actually planned to do this today."

"Oh, did you?"

"Mmhm. I was so tired of keeping my feelings under the surface and I'm not the type of person to make grand gestures, but..." She laced her fingers between Steve's and smiled, looking deeply into his beautiful blue eyes. "I've liked you for years, Steve. You've shown me that you're honorable, trustworthy and kind. You're always there for me to lean on whenever I need it. And you're a damn good cook, too."

They both chuckled at that.

"I've led a richer life with you by my side and I don't want that to change. I think we're good for each other and I'd like us to start seeing each other exclusively. That is, unless you don't like me back." The last bit came out sarcastically and Steve touched her face, stroking the apple of her cheek.

"Silly woman. Would I be kissing you back if I didn't?"

"I dunno. I'm the one doing the confessing here. Why don't you give me some insight into that brain of yours?" She tapped his right temple.

"Alright. I can tell you that you're definitely not the only one who has feelings. You've taught me to relax and have fun from the first day we met and you're spontaneous, which scared me at first, but I've grown to love it. You always tell me to see things on the bright side and to have hope especially when I have reasons to be bitter about things."

He rubbed her arm and smiled. "You've encouraged me to start selling my paintings online even though I'm not great with technology. And I'm a little embarrassed to admit it, but I've sketched you dozens of times when you didn't know it."

"Really? When?" Natasha raised her eyebrows in surprise. How had she not noticed that?

"It's usually when you're distracted by something, when you're napping, reading a book, talking to someone else. You have such animated expressions and I get inspired to draw when I see you make different looks. So I grab a napkin nearby or one of the small sketch pads I always carry in my back pocket and I draw you. You have one of the most artistic faces I've seen, Nat. You're my muse."

He spoke in such reverence that Natasha felt her face heat up. Her lips trembled and she sucked in a deep breath. "I, uh...I had no idea you saw me like that. At the risk of sounding like a cheesy romance novel, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Steve covered her hand with his and squeezed it tenderly. "It's nothing but the truth."

Natasha bit her lip and wrapped her arms around Steve's torso, nestling her face in his chest. He reciprocated immediately, hands splaying across the expanse of her back. They stayed in that position for several minutes until he whispered in her ear.

"Hey, are you awake?"

"Yes, I just...wanted to hold you for a little while. Is that okay?"

"Of course. I wasn't sure if you'd fallen asleep, but if you do, that's cool. But please don't drool on me. This is my favorite shirt, you know."

She laughed and they continued to embrace each other for a while longer, then they separated and started to pick up where they left off with The Fellowship of The Ring. Only this time, Natasha rested her legs on Steve's lap and lie her head on his shoulder. It was the most comfortable she'd been in years.

 


End file.
